Superstitious
by RavenBlack1399
Summary: Daryl watched Beth and Beth watched Daryl join these too as love if recognized and secrets unfold including something to do with a creature of the night
1. Chapter 1

Beth stood at the checkout line with a gallon of milk, some toothpaste and a can of Pringles and a bottle of coke. She sighed as the line was moving slower than it normally was but with the sickness that was going around the small town the she lived in she wasn't very surprised at all. She was fourth from the front of the only cash register that Mark's grocery store open, normally there was 5 open at this time of day but they were extremely short staffed. As Beth inched closer to the checkout she eyed the candy bars that we're sitting so temptingly on the shelf beside the counter Beth count help but reach for a crunch bar, grabbed the candy she tossed it up with her few items and continued to wait. About 5 minutes more of waiting and Beth was now behind a older man with a huge cart full of food and other items she inwardly groaned but then someone caught her eye as she turned her head to look out the store window. Daryl Dixon stood in front of his truck with a cigarette hanging limply out of his mouth as he fumbled around for a lighter and his brother Merle was nowhere in sight for the first time in forever, Beth wondered if he was off getting into trouble or starting a bar fight. Just then daryl looked up and their eyes met and for a split second the world became an empty void and nothing else seemed to exist. A sudden throat clearing was Beth's call back to reality and she looked as the cashier and the hot and angry customers who looked ready to snap and cuss her out with cheeks warm and embarrassed. She paid for her things and shyly went to her car all the while Daryl watched this interesting women who had caught his eye, he puffed his cigarette and watched her leave without looking back at him, he felt himself smirk.

"This is gonna be interesting" he quietly thought to him self.


	2. Chapter 2

Leave me a a review let me know what you think

Beth pov

As Beth drove to her apartment that at one time she had shared with Maggie until she moved out to live with her long time boyfriend Glen she open her candy bar and took a bite of it smiling as the creamy flavor creeped over her tongue and settle into her throat. She fiddled around with the radio until some old time song came on she tapped the steering wheel along to the drumming of the music. As she got stuck in rush hour traffic her mind drifted to Daryl Dixon, the man who had been at the core of every sexual dream she had had since she met him. Beth shuddered with excitement as she recalled such dreams and she remembered how he looked at her and how his blue eyes seemed to catch the midday sun just right and seem to glow with a unseen passion, a passion that she so desperately wanted to know about. Her heart rate sped up as she recalled how their eyes had met and of how deep his eyes truly were, deep with secrets that she hoped to know some day soon. Daryl was gruff and smooth all at once and Beth had noticed everything that Daryl Dixon had to offer, from his shaggy hair to his tanned arms and torso which was toned to near god like perfection when he would walk around on hot Georgian evenings with his brother Merle and his best friend Rick. She also noticed how pointy his teeth were but the particular thought never made to the main part of her brain when Daryl was around due to the hunk of man that he was. Before long Beth had made it home with her groceries, a empty candy bar wrapper and a head full of dirty thoughts. She got out of the car keys in one hand and her food in the other and a blush upon her cheeks. After putting food away and turning the TV on Beth decided that it was time for a shower. She walked into the bathroom stripping as she went not being very aware of the curtains being open or the figure with shaggy hair smoking a cigarette across the street. She turned on the shower and washed her hair after stepping in and picking her shampoo up. She let the soap sit in her hair for a few moments until she stepped under the apart to wash it out and she grabbed her conditioner and let it sit in her hair as her mind once again drifted to the man that haunted her thoughts. After showering and having a bit of fun using her imagination to think of Daryl once more Beth changed into pajamas and settled herself on her couch to watch a old time horror movie only to fall asleep and the popcorn she had made fall on to the floor. She figured out side the window just chuckled and took another hit of cigarette as he watched his soon to be mate sleep.

"Soon little one soon" his gruff voice pierced the chilling night air like a arrow.


	3. Chapter 3

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-220a-aab0-1227-6aee3f0b4213" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 25.3694px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Daryl walked over to Beth's apartment window shortly after the popcorn bowl had fallen to the floor when she had given into the exhausting everts of the day. Slipping into the apartment through the open window Daryl picked up the bowl and scooped the popcorn back into it and then silently set it onto the coffee table before turning to Beth, she was laying on her side with her legs tucked up close to her belly. Sliding one of his hands under her legs and one under her shoulder blades he lifted her effortlessly and walked down the small hallway to her bedroom and gently set her down I'm her bed. He tucked the blanket that had been at the end of the bed around her and then took out a necklace, it was a smooth flat rectangular Jade stone with rune rewriting on the front, it hung from a silver chain and stopped in front of her heart. After putting it on her the clasp vanished and he chuckled and turned to leave until he heard her mumble something under her breath. Daryl turned back a smirk on his face and his fangs brushed his lips. He leaned down to hear what she was saying and she mumbled the one thing he never thought he would here./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 25.3694px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Daryl... More" she mumbled breathlessly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 25.3694px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Daryl stood to his full height and walked out of the bedroom and back out the window. He needed to speak with someone about getting a mate./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Beth woke up feeling groggy and tired as she sat up in her bed and stretched her arms over her head.

"When did I go to bed last night?" Beth asked herself not knowing the answer. She slid out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror, she noticed the necklace and reached up to touch it, it was cold to her skin and she wondered where it came from. Beth brushed off the strange thought that someone put it on her while she slept and then put her to bed, she smiled at the thought. Getting out of bed and dressing for the day, she choose a violet colored t shirt and a pair of blue jeans and put her hair in the usual pony tail. She turned to her mirror once more and sighed looking at her reflection, she had never considered herself to be anything but plain and boring so she bothered with make up. She turned from the mirror and started to make her bed, pulling the heavy top blanket off and fixing the sheet and then tucking it all together after fluffing her pillows and the proceeded to walk to her kitchen to fix breakfast. Popping some bread into the toaster and pressing down the lever to hold it down while it heated and tossed the piece of food. Beth pulled the butter out as well as a plate and a butter knife. Suddenly the phone rang and Beth almost dropped the knife in surprise, she rushed to grab the phone and answered.

"Hello?" Beth asked still trying to catch her breath from her scare mere moments ago.

"Hey Beth it's maggie." Maggie said pleasantly.

"Oh her sis. What's up?" Beth asked as she turned back to her toast as it popped.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch with me today, it's been quite a while since I've seen you and I was hoping I could talk with you about something as well." Maggie said almost out of breath.

"Whoa calm down maggs, yes I would love to have lunch with you when do you wanna meet up and where?" Beth said questionly.

"I was thinking about that little cafe near the mall and maybe we can do some shopping afterwards, does that sound like a plan?" Maggie asked.

"That would be awesome can I meet you there at one so I can clean up a bit here and then I'll head your way." Beth chirped.

"Alright that sounds good so I'll see you then bethy?" Maggie asked her.

"Yes I'll see you then mags."Beth replied.

Beth hung up the phone and smile after she said her goodbyes to her sister. She cleaned up her apartment and was getting around to leaving when when their was a knock at the door, looking through the peephole she could see a dark figure with shaggy hair Beth knew almost immediately who this was ..It was Daryl Dixon the man who had stolen her fragile heart. Daryl stood there in all his glory and a smirk graced his lips as he stared at the small woman in front of him.

"Hello Beth." Daryl spoke with a silky voice.

"H-hi D-Daryl." Beth stuttered.

"I have come to ask you something" he said warmly.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"he said smiling his pointed fangs gleaming in the light.

The question made Beth's head swim with anxiety and sexual thought and before he mind could get a grip on her uncontrolled motor mouth she found herself speaking.

"Yes!"she yelled excitedly.

If only she knew this simple agreement was going to change her life forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Later in the day after saying goodbye to Daryl, she took a shower and grabbed her car keys. She exited her apartment and locked it behind had chosen to wear a black t shirt and a pair of Jean capris and her comfy of sneakers. Starting her car Beth glances around to make sure she is clear and pulls out her parking place. She put on her left turn signal and smiled as she drove towards the cafe she was meeting Maggie at. Her mind was on Daryl the whole time and about their date, they had agreed to go see a movie at the theater on Friday night and Beth's heart haven't stopped beating since she opened the door to see Daryl there and she had some strange feeling that he had something to do with the Jade stone around her neck that she had found out after Daryl left that she could not take it off. Pulling up In Front of the cafe she could already see Maggie's car and as she got out she could see Maggie herself waving from inside, she wore a soft blue t-shirt and black pair of shorts and blue tennis shoes her short brown held in place by a the lilac clip she has given Maggie last Christmas. Beth parked and shut of the engine and as she got out of the car she locked it and placed her keys safely in her pocket. Beth joined Maggie at a table by the front the window and as she sat down a waiter came around and asked her what she wanted.

"I'll have a Pepsi no ice please" Beth said politely.

"I'll have a coke please" Maggie said gently and then she turned to Beth.

"I have some very exciting news!" Maggie exclaimed.

"what is it mags?" Beth asked now very curious.

"Glen and I are getting married!" Maggie almost yelled with excitement.

"Really!?" Beth asked.

"Yes he asked me last night during our anniversary."Maggie stated.

"Congratulations."Beth said smiling.

"i'm so very happy and between you and me it's about time."Maggie joked.

"I know right?" Beth giggled.

" So little sister anyone new in your life?" Maggie asked and the waiter sat down their drinks.

Beth blushed and took a drink of her Pepsi.

"I have a date in Friday."Beth told Maggie her cheeks pink.

"Who?"Maggie wondered.

"Daryl Dixon.." Beth almost whispered

"WHAT!.." Maggie screeched.

A few miles away Daryl felt his ears go warm was someone talking about him?


	6. Chapter 6

Beth's ears were ringing after Maggie's screech, and it made her head a little fuzzy.

"Jesus maggs it's not that big of deal."Beth simply stated.

"Not a big deal?" Maggie asked.

"No it's not, I like him and I'm a grown woman." Beth said.

"Beth please listen to me on this one i'm begging you, Don't go out with him!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Stop acting like you're my mom on this,I need to live my own life this is exactly why I left home." Beth explained.

Maggie huffed at her and took a sip of her drink. Beth watched her sister and sighed.

"Listen Daryl Dixon is very bad news little sis take it from me on this one ok?" Maggie begged.

"Give me one damn good reason why I should." Beth challenged.

"You should look him up on the internet Beth." Maggie said through her teeth.

"I will my darling sister."Beth hissed.

Maggie stood set a few bills on the table and looked at Beth.

"Unless you want to have something terrible happen you should stay as far as humanly possible away from him." Maggie said darkly.

"Quit trying to rule my life Maggie."Beth said as she too stood and headed to the counter to get her food to go. Maggie's sighed and left.

Time skip

Beth looked at herself in the full length mirror and skilled a bit, She had chosen a midnight blue dress and w pair of lace up sandals and made her legs look long and smooth. She hoped Daryl would like it she had tried so hard. Maggie's words came back to her and she frowned at them it wasn't like Daryl was a monster or anything, right?

The doorbell rang it was show time.

She would find out soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Beth opened the door to reveil daryl in all his gruff glory, dress in black jeans, his usual boots and a botton up midnight blue dress shirt that beth swore matched her dress almost perfectly. A slight shiver ran up her skin giving her goosebumps everywhere.

"Hello" Beth breathlessly whispered in his direction.

"Good evening" Daryl said in a voice as smooth as silk.

"I just have to grab my purse and im ready to go" Beth said.

"Take your time, theres no rush darlin" He said as he gave her a smirk.

Beth blushed at his smile and again she shuttered as she picked up her small purse and put it over her shoulder. Her home phone ringed and the caller id showed maggie was calling once again, beth simpley turned on her heel and took daryls arm and walked out the door.

The machine beeped as the voicemail started.

"Beth its me look daryl is bad news, we went out once and he tried to bite me, i know his is a strech but bethy hes a Vampire please listen to me dont go. Ive done my homework, beth pick up!"

The machine beeped once again before going silent. The stillness of the night returned as the message fell on a empty space.

Daryl and Beth sat in his truck in a comfortable silence having just pulles away from Beth's apartment.

"So why did you ask me out if i may ask?"beth blushed as the words rolled out of her mouth.

Daryl chuckled as her shyness.

"Im sorry i dont do this like ever."Beth said honesty.

"May i ask why?" Daryl questioned.

"No one has taken a interest in me I am boring." Beth looked away as she spoke.

"Darlin you are the furthest thing from boring." daryl purred.

Beth blushed and giggled.

They soon arrived at a small Italian restaurant and daryl got out but before beth could daryl raced around to open her door for her.

"Thank you." Beth smiled.

"Pleasure"whispered daryl.

Time skip

Dinner had gone well and they had made a lot of small talk. Now they were sipping on wine and a soft song began to play, beth hummed along with the music. Daryl watched her curiously and then stood as ge offered her his hand.

"Will you dance with me?"daryl asked the candle flames danceing off his blue eyes dangerously.

"Yes..."Beth trailed off as she was pulled to her feet.

It was then beth lost all sense of reason. It was just her and Daryl in that moment and time srood still, just as it did in the super market. Her heart was pounding and his smell was driving ger crazy. He smelt like musk and fire wood warmth was intoxicating and the world was a blur. In this exact second nothing else matter accept him.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl pulled Beth to her feet and gently wrapped him warm arm around her waist. Her hands went to his shoulders to steady herself after such a swift movment, Beth blushed and giggled slightly as he stared at her in wonder. Daryl stood about 5 foot 11 inches to Beth's 5 foot frame and he easily out weighted her by 60 pounds minimum but shed never felt to relaxed in a mans presence. Daryl himself with his musky, sexy scent and his shaggy hair and deep blue eyes was captivating, Beth could look away.

"Like what ya see darlin?" He said hushed in her ear.

Beth drew a deep breath and shivered as he pulled her to a small dance floor in the corner

"More than I care to admit."Beth whispered.

"Beth." Daryl looked at her.

"Yes?" Beth tilted her head to look at him.

Daryl drew her close and they swayed together around in a small circle.

"You ever get tired of normal life? Ever wish you could start new?" He questioned.

Beth smiled at him and he twirled her.

"Yeah sometimes, my life isnt peaches and cream but then again whose is?" Betb said to him.

"If you were given the chance to start over to begin again, would you take it?" He breathed the question in the small space between them.

Beth thought about it and looked at him. She imagened starting over.

"Yes if i could i would run away from here, theres so many things holding me back."Beth said looking sad.

Daryl smiled and dipped her.

"Maybe we can run away together."he proposed the idea.

Beth smiled.

"Maybe just maybe" She whispered.

TIME SKIP

Daryl parked the truck in front of Beth's apartment building and she kissed his cheek.

"I had a great time tonight Daryl, id like to do this again" Beth said gathering her purse.

"Indeed darlin"he said roughly.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure crawling out of beths window

"Shit"he thought to him self.

He gentaly cupped beths face and kissed her, his lips firmly pressed against her warm ones, Beth sank into the kiss as the figure moved out of sight of them. He let her go and smiled.

"Goodnight" He said smoothly.

"G-goodnight." She stammered l.

Beth slowly got out of the truck and walked to the apartment, Daryl watchef her disapeare inside as another person took the seat that Beth had just vacated.

"Did you see what the sister had to say?" Daryl asked.

"Yes boss"said the figure.

"And?" He asked

"She knows about us and tried to spill the beans but i erased the voicemail." He said

"Good." Daryl said his fangs shining in the street lamps.


End file.
